Serialized data may be restored to parallel data using a clock and data recovery (CDR) system, which may be comprised of multiple channels. A multi-channel CDR system may use an analog phase rotator to restore the serialized data to parallel data.
The analog phase rotator may operate in a mode (e.g., a synchronous mode, an asynchronous mode) in which a difference in frequency between an upper threshold speed clock (e.g., an S/C clock) and a transmitter clock may be below a difference threshold. As a result, the analog rotator may be required to provide a clock signal below a rotator threshold value, and the analog rotator may be unable to function properly. In addition, a negative feedback loop may be broken and/or may malfunction. The broken feedback loop may cause a dead zone (e.g., a frequency range in which the rotator may fail to operate) to exist near an approximately zero frequency.
The dead zone, the broken feedback loop, and/or the rotator malfunction may cause the CDR to fail to restore serialized data to parallelized data. This failure may cause a data error to occur, which may cause an inefficiency and/or delay (e.g., a repeat transmission, a corrupted data, a lost signal, a wasted transmission, etc.). These may in turn result in an increased cost of transmission (e.g., an additional time to convert serialized data, an increased power use, a financial transmission cost, etc.). The dead zone may also cause a complete loss of irreplaceable data.